


it's star wars fool

by yellowjesy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, i just know...in my heart...that the three of them all stan and love tfa, spiderman - Freeform, truthfully and honestly idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: three times where peter, mj, and ned just lived and breathed star wars, mostly just the force awakens though.mj knows that peter is spiderman in this and also they are 100% dating although i don't mention it outright (sorry)(also i called michelle "mj" the entire way through bc idk anything? ? ??)(the title is from the get down and ra-ra is truly my embodiment when talking star wars)





	it's star wars fool

The first time Peter, MJ, and Ned went to go see the Force Awakens, there were far too many tears. Simply walking into the movie theatre caused Ned’s eyes to water, as Peter sympathetically patted him on the back. Ned didn't shed an actual tear until his ticket was scanned, and actually hugged the theatre employee who told him they were in theatre six. 

Once the three were seated (Ned persisted that he had to sit in the middle), the popcorn was eaten (MJ really thought it was wrong to actually not have finished your food before the movie had started), and handshakes of reassurance were given, they all emotionally prepared themselves to watch the movie. 

Throughout the film, not a single one talked. Ned’s mouth was open, in the perfect shape of an “O” almost the entire time. They all laughed at the funny lines, they all cried at the sad parts, and they all absorbed every piece of the film that they could. 

It wasn’t until the movie was done was when each of them realized how much they all loved it. As soon as the credits came on, no one spoke. As soon as the credits ended, no one spoke. As soon as the same employee came in to tell the three of them the theatre had to be cleared out, no one spoke. Ned shook the employee’s hand and just nodded. It wasn't until they were all seated beside each other on the bus home when MJ spoke the first words.

“Holy shit.” She said hoarsely.

“Holy shit.” Peter echoed. 

“I can die happy now.” Ned announced, “I mean, all those times I typed out “i wanna kms” to you guys at the three in the morning, that wasn’t true. I needed to see this movie before I died. And I did, so now, I mean, this bus can crash and I can get burned up into flames and it wouldn’t even matter.”

“Oh no, I’m not letting you die until we’ve talked about the gay undertone between Finn and Poe. Were they trying to make it that obvious?” MJ whispered. She was talking so quietly because she felt if she spoke in her regular tone of voice she would just keep getting louder and louder, screaming at the top of her lungs about how great this movie really was. 

“I can’t believe Poe said Finn looked good in his jacket. I can’t believe Poe said Finn looked good in his jacket. I can’t believe Poe said Finn looked good in his jacket.” Peter cried, waving his arms around. MJ let out a giggle and the three started a discussion about the fact that Disney was much too cowardly to let them end up together in The Last Jedi, but hey, they could dream.

They all crashed at Peter’s house after the movie, Aunt May greeting them with open arms. Sitting on his couch, they all talked about their favourite scenes, favourite characters, and favourite moments overall. Ned was feverishly writing down everything he could remember on a scrap piece of paper, reassuring MJ and Peter that he was going to remember the entire movie by heart. Peter was scrolling through the various actors IMDb’s laughing at the low budgets films a few of them had been in. MJ wandered into the kitchen, where Aunt May was cooking dinner, and offered to help. 

“So? How did you find the movie Michelle? It’s all Peter’s been talking about, but he sort of has a biased opinion about the whole thing. Since he’s met Ned that’s all the two of them really talk about. Star Wars this, Star Wars that…” Aunt May said.

“John Boyega is a man after my heart Ms. Parker. That’s all I can say right now, because that’s all I can think about. I can’t believe that man…truly and honestly….invented acting.” MJ responded cheerily. 

Aunt May let out a laugh, smiling down at MJ. She knew she was good for Peter. She knew she was smart, and loved to read, and was also a part of the Decathlon team. She also knew Peter really liked her, like really liked her. So much that he had actually asked Aunt May to buy him a whole book on the Washington Monument, apparently he needed to know everything about the building as soon as possible. 

Once the two girls were done making dinner, the four of them sat around the table talking. Aunt May gave them permission to spoil the movie and tell her the plot and so, from three different people, she was explained the whole entire story of The Force Awakens. Salt and Pepper shakers were used for Rey and Finn, a rolled up bit of napkin was BB-8, a fork was a T-70 X-Wing fighter. Finally, after an hour, the three were done and Aunt May gave them a round of applause. In the process of the summary, MJ had actually discovered she could do a stellar Jar Jar Binks impression and was being pressured by Ned every few seconds to do it. 

The night ended with Peter coming into the living room with his full Spider suit on, and positioning three chairs to face an empty wall near the kitchen. He instructed Ned and MJ to sit, as he turned off all the lights and sat down. 

After pressing a few buttons on his suit, a projection fluttered onto the wall with what looked like the outline of a screen with the words “Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.” 

Ned let out a gasp.

MJ grabbed Peter’s arm with an iron grip.

“This suit does record everything I do.” Peter smiled. “All I had to do was wear a hoodie, and then just zip it down as the movie was starting.” 

“I’m so happy I could kiss you right now.” Ned mumbled, his eyes still trained on the screen. 

“Maybe MJ can do that for you?” Peter asked, cocking his eyebrows as he looked at her. 

“Not a chance dude, I’m not putting my lips anywhere on your body until you press play and watch this whole entire movie over again.” She responded with a quick smile. 

And so, for the second time that night, the three watched The Force Awakens. 

-

The first time MJ and Peter slept over at Ned’s house, was probably also the last. It wasn't that Ned didn’t love when people went through every single object or thing in his room, it’s also wasn't the fact that he knew Peter’s house was just as good as his, plus Aunt May cooks for them. Not to mention that his parents love asking both MJ and Peter multiple questions about how Ned is doing at school, and he could really do without that.

He also knew that the sleepover wasn’t going to work out when he woke up at three in the morning to find Peter and MJ sitting in the middle of his room building his Death Star LEGO set. Both of them were holding flashlights in between their teeth and fighting over the instructions. He’d built that thing at least four times by himself, and twice with Peter, but he’d never seen MJ touch a piece of LEGO and he didn’t know he needed that in his life until now. 

She was absolutely destroying Peter in the process of making it, always finding the piece before he did, always pointing out his mistakes, always flipping the page first to await the next challenge. Ned lay there watching them for a few minutes, until he realized that he was not with them, and he too, wanted to spend his night building a LEGO toy. 

He sat up in bed and Peter jumped a little, his eyes wide as he realized Ned was awake. MJ swiftly tried to cover the giant plastic sphere but the pieces were laid out all around them. Ned has never seen them look so guilty.

Peter took the flashlight out of his mouth, standing it up under him, so the shadows dance around his face. “We…both woke up…and noticed that you had disassembled it, so we decided to help out and build it up again. Also, we wanted to add a few of our own touches.” He explained smiling. 

MJ turned the Death Star around so Ned can now see three LEGO figures that quite comically resemble the three of them. Ned frowned, as he saw the colour of his lightsaber. 

“How come I get the green one and Peter gets the purple one? Purple is waaaay cooler.” 

“I told you Peter! I knew he was going to make a fuss out of it.” MJ said laughing as Peter shook his head.

“Fine, you can get the purple lightsaber, but then I want the double ended one.” Peter announced, switching the pieces around.

“Deal,” MJ said sticking her hand out so Peter could shake it. 

Ned let out a laugh and he joined the two on his floor, flipping the instruction booklet to a new page, ready to finish off the approximate 2,560 pieces. 

-

As soon as the news hits that the magazine was out, Peter practically ran to the store. He knew giving this to MJ would make her entire week, no scratch that, month, so he needed it as quickly as possible. He bought it with his lunch money, making sure to get the cleanest copy.

He planned to give it to MJ at lunch on Monday, and so he spent the entire rest of the night debating on whether or not he should wrap it. He knew MJ doesn’t like make a big deal out of things, but to her, this is probably a huge deal. This is probably the biggest thing to come out of pop culture news for her in the past two weeks. 

He decided not to wrap it, but to write a little message inside, making it so that only the person reading it would know it was from Peter. And Peter knew MJ wouldn’t let anyone else touch it so he really was only writing to her.

Peter texted MJ, telling her to meet him at his locker on Monday. He arrived first, emptying his bag and showing Ned the gift, just as MJ turned into the hallway. Peter quickly shoved the gift behind his back, as Ned was still staring at him with a looking of admiration but there was also a hint of something else. A hint of something Peter couldn't quite place.

As MJ neared Peter realized he had no idea what he was going to say. Was he going to act all nonchalant over this? Or was he going to hype it up? 

“Hey, you said you had something for me?” MJ asked, trying to peer over Peter’s shoulder. Ned laughed nervously, fiddling with his backpack strap as he looked between the two of them.

“Yeah, I knew you’d really enjoy it, and I knew this is like a huge deal for you, so…yeah,” Peter trailed off looking at the ground.

“Okay, well, this is odd but I actually also have something for you. So if you want to give me my gift, then I can give you yours.” MJ explained. Her hair tumbled over her eyes as she bent down to pull a binder out of her backpack. Peter’s eyes widened, why was MJ randomly giving him a gift? 

“Wow, couple goals.” Ned commented, earning a cold stare from MJ. She straightened up and smiled at Peter, nodding her head at him to reveal what was behind his back. Peter took a deep breath and was about to remove the object from behind him when Ned stuck his hand out, putting it up against Peter’s chest. 

“I have a suggestion, why don’t you both reveal what you got each other at the same time?” He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

MJ shrugged, then looked at Peter who shrugged, and they both nodded. As Ned counted down from three the two of them finally reached out and presented one another with crisp copies of John Boyega’s Variety magazine. 

MJ burst out laughing and Peter just stared at her shocked. He knew she went on social media, but not all that often, and not that often to know that Boyega had made it onto a magazine cover. 

“You guys are literally the stupidest people I’ve ever met. Even I could have called that one happening.” Ned cried, grabbing both of their shoulders and shaking them. MJ and Peter both took the other one’s copy, thanking each other, and flipping through it.

“I can’t believe this aesthetic he has going on. The pink and blue lights, Variety really did us well.” MJ said, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

“I can’t believe you got me a copy. I mean, yes I do love John, and yes we do talk about him often, and yes we did watch Imperial Dreams like five times together, but I never thought you’d get me his magazine.” Peter marveled. He hadn’t actually gotten the chance to read the whole article and had originally planned on just stealing MJ’s. But now, now he could read it over as many times as he'd like.

“Let me just continue, like… all of the shots are spectacular, it would be such a dream to have a photoshoot like this one. With such soft lighting, and glowy makeup, ugh, when will I ever be worthy and famous enough to receive the honour of doing a photoshoot?” MJ said.

“I think you look pretty enough every single day to be on the cover of Vogue.” Peter replied, as Ned let out a gagging noise.

“Vogue? Okay buddy, you’re taking it a little too far with that one.” MJ laughed, blushing at the compliment. 

“Okay, but you guys, it is lunch. So we do technically have a full hour to now, not only pour over one, but two copies of this magazine. And personally, I would love to read every single word Mr. Boyega has said in this interview.” Ned added, looking hopefully up at them.

MJ nodded, Peter nodded, Ned nodded, and the trio turned and headed to the library, excited for the reading that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this pile of garbage. i literally wrote this in an hour after i watched the movie for the second time. 
> 
> also in all seriousness john boyega's variety magazine is actually really beautiful and u should all go out and buy it!!! & watch imperial dreams bc it's So Good


End file.
